Medicina casera
by Ktto Yura
Summary: Secuela de "Sapiencia". Siendo ya una pareja estable, las visitas de Gokudera a la casa de Tsuna se vuelven más recurrentes, por lo que la Bianchi-fobia ataca al joven guardián cada vez que pone un pie allí. El décimo Vongola decide acabar con este problema y salvar a su pareja con una sencilla pero eficaz medicina.


Holi, he vuelto con la secuela prometida :3 muy pornosa y fetichista hahaha de todas maneras creo que se entiende aunque no se hayan leído el anterior xD ahí va~

 **Medicina casera**

Sawada Nana tenía una extraña percepción de la realidad, eso cualquiera podría notarlo con sólo verla o escucharla hablar, tanto que no podía comprender la cara de impresión de las demás madres cuando contaba con una enorme sonrisa que su hijo andaba de novio con un chico.

Si bien es cierto que Tsuna y los demás ya estaban acostumbrados a esta situación, había un detalle que estaba empezando a convertirse en un problema: Cada vez que Gokudera iba a visitar a su pareja, su suegra lo invitaba a cenar, sin darse cuenta de que el italiano ahí se encontraba a su hermana e inmediatamente caía enfermo. El chico Vongola intentó explicárselo de la manera más simple pero no hubo caso, y ya era preocupante el número de veces que el pobre muchacho sufría estos ataques por semana.

-No te preocupes por mí, Juudaime.-Esas fueron sus palabras mientras se despedía, pero su cara pálida con leves tonos casi azules no ayudaban mucho.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?-Tenía miedo de dejarlo ir y que quedara tirado en la calle hasta el día siguiente, realmente se veía mal.

-Estoy…acostumbrado, te avisaré cuando llegue a casa ¿está bien?-Y luego de un corto beso, se despidieron y el castaño fue a encerrarse a su habitación, enfadado profundamente por la actitud de todos en casa. Primero su madre que no se daba cuenta de nada, segundo Bianchi que sabiendo perfectamente lo que pasa no hace nada al respecto, y por último Reborn que casi le vuela la cabeza de un balazo cuando intentó preguntarle por una solución, definitivamente se había cansado de dar consejos.

A pesar de andar todo el día juntos en la escuela, era diferente eso que estar en casa, quería pasar un rato tranquilo y agradable con su novio y siempre terminaba en desastre. Más aún, odiaba la impotencia de ver enfermo a su ser amado y no poder curarlo. De pronto tuvo una pequeña idea: "Si no se puede prevenir que esto ocurra, debe haber una medicina que sane ese dolor al instante", se dijo a sí mismo, decidido a encontrar un remedio para la Bianchi-fobia.

No tardó nada en poner en práctica su idea, fue en tan sólo dos días más que Gokudera volvió a caer a los pies del escorpión venenoso. Estando ya en la cama del décimo Vongola, intentaba normalizar su respiración y de algún modo dejar de sudar frío.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien.-Repetía una y otra vez, intentando calmar al preocupado Tsuna que lo cuidaba, como ya era costumbre.-Mientras más la vea, más me acostumbraré y ya no pasará esto.

-Gokudera-kun, han sido cientos de veces desde que llegaron a Japón y nada mejora.-Dejándole un paño sobre los ojos, se puso de pie con el fin de poner en marcha su plan.-Por eso…he estado pensando en algo que pudiera ayudarte.

-¿Eh? N-no tienes que hacerlo, es algo que debo superar por mí mismo, en serio.-Pero sus palabras ya no llegaban a oídos de su novio, tenía un plan que a su juicio era perfecto, o al menos pondría todo de su parte para que así fuese.

-Ya vengo, voy por la medicina.-Sin poder ver nada todavía, el guardián de la tormenta escuchó la puerta y sólo pudo suspirar, había probado toda clase de métodos para intentar quitarse esa debilidad y nada funcionaba, era inútil. Pasaron los minutos y empezó a ponerse ansioso, sin saber bien porqué, tal vez su versión idealizada de Tsuna le hizo creer por un momento que su genialidad lograría curarlo milagrosamente, después de todo estaba hablando de su Juudaime. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que se sobresaltara.

-¿J-Juudaime?-Juraría que eran sus pasos, pero debía asegurarse antes de cometer algún tipo de error, conocía bien lo inoportunos que podían ser todos allí.

-Gokudera-kun, espero esto…te alivie.-No pudo aguantar más la curiosidad y, dejando caer el paño al sentarse en la cama, se encontró de frente con algo que ni en sus sueños más extravagantes hubiese podido hallar.

Tuvo que tallarse los ojos para ver bien, no era su imaginación, ahí estaba Tsuna con un lindo traje de enfermera, sí, enfermerA, incluso llevaba una cofia. Sintió como la sangre le hervía y regresaba de golpe a sus mejillas, con tanta fuerza que hasta salió disparada por su nariz.

-¡Gokudera-kun!-Usando el mismo paño, intentó limpiarlo pero el estar tan cerca de él sólo trajo más sangre. De todos modos, no se le veía más enfermo por perder sangre, al contrario, tenía una amplia y boba sonrisa en la cara.- ¿Gokudera-kun?

-Nunca…hubiese imaginado que iba a hacer esto…-Es cierto que solía fantasear mucho cuando pensaba en su pareja, incluso desde antes de serlo, pero de ahí a jugar con disfraces era otra cosa, y le estaba gustando más de lo que hubiese creído.- ¡Te ves muy bien, Juudaime!

-Me alegra que te gust…-Un escalofrío viajó por toda su espalda con rapidez, la misma con la que su guardián había llevado una de sus manos a sus piernas y luego su trasero, manoseando sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.-Gokudera-kun…

-Siento ser imprudente, pero esto es de tan fácil acceso.-El chico de la tormenta conocía perfectamente su lugar, pero pareciera que a ratos se le olvidaba o que inconscientemente pasara de modo "Mano Derecha" a modo "Novio" cuando la situación lo requería.

Tsuna sólo se rio muy bajito, subiendo a la cama para sentarse de piernas abiertas sobre su hombre, después de todo, si se había vestido así era precisamente para dejarse hacer lo que al otro le apeteciera.

El estar con los ojos cerrados le daba la sensación de que Hayato tenía cuatro o cinco manos, estaba totalmente descontrolado, y eso es decir mucho puesto que ya normalmente lo toma con bastante pasión. Los asuntos con la mafia, los entrenamientos o los estudios cada vez tomaban más de su tiempo, sus citas eran muy cortas o cada cierto tiempo que podía durar incluso más de un mes, del mismo modo sus encuentros íntimos no eran tan frecuentes como quisieran, debían aprovechar al máximo las pocas oportunidades, y ese día era una de ellas.

El italiano sin embargo no tenía nada de eso en mente en esos momentos, aunque tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo él estaría igual de desesperado por poseer a su décimo, era una fuente de pasión inagotable, su deseo sería el mismo si se acostaran todos los días o una vez al año. Más aún, estaba enormemente emocionado por las acciones del castaño, partiendo por el tierno hecho de que intentara curar su fobia, hasta el espectáculo que le entregaba en esos mismos momentos.

Nadie hubiese creído que ese de ahí era Dame-Tsuna, el niño tímido y torpe al que todos pasaban a llevar, ahora su cuerpo completo se mecía a un ritmo enloquecedor, gimiendo con tanta sensualidad y lujuria que quien lo escuchara creería que se trataba de una actriz porno. No es que se hubiese convertido en un experto ni nada así, pero se sentía tan libre en los brazos de su pareja que no le daba ni pizca de vergüenza dejar salir todo lo que sentía y actuar por instinto, sin miedos o culpas.

Era exactamente eso lo que avivaba el fuego entre los dos, el poder ser ellos mismos, poder pedir o negar cualquier acción, el mismo hecho de vestirse con un traje de enfermera, que le pidió prestado a Haru con la tonta excusa de que una compañera de clase lo necesitaba, esas cosas que sólo hacían el uno con el otro, no saldrían de allí. La intimidad y complicidad compartida era inigualable, sabían perfectamente que eso no se les iba a dar con nadie más, nunca en la vida.

-Mhg… ¿No vas a dejar que te cure?-Bromeó el chico Vongola, con el traje blanco pegado por el sudor. Su guardián le sonrió, igual de agitado que él, acostándose en la cama luego de quitarse la camisa.

-Muy bien, aquí me tienes.-Tal parece que el chico no tenía idea de lo sexy que era, y por más que Tsuna se lo había repetido un montón de veces, no le entraba en la cabeza. No entendía que palabras como esas le hacían estallar el corazón y otras partes, le daban ganas de no salir nunca más de la cama y quedarse allí por siempre, amándolo.

Se dejó caer sobre la pálida piel, adornada con un par de puntos de un rosa leve extremadamente tentador, no pudo resistir el impulso de besarlos, lamerlos y frotarlos. El castaño se apresuró en liberar ambas entrepiernas, rozándolas mientras devoraba los pezones ajenos, atesorando cada suspiro y quejido que escuchaba, le encantaba sentir que tenía la piel de gallina y que moviera las piernas, casi pataleando.

Entre deliciosos escalofríos y las palpitaciones de sus zonas sensibles, sus labios se buscaron para poder fundirse y entrelazar las lenguas, apresurando la llegada de un orgasmo que los golpeó con furia, mas no dejaron de besarse en ningún momento. Las manos le tiritaban pero no importó, de algún modo el chico de la tormenta se las arregló para romper la pequeña ropa interior que se había puesto su pareja, liberando así su entrada para invadirlo mientras todavía los efectos del clímax los dominaban.

-¡Oh, mierda…Hayato!-Con un grito desgarrador y proveniente de lo más profundo de su alma, el décimo comenzó a saltar frenéticamente, dejando que su mirada se perdiera en el techo a la vez que su italiano lo masturbaba, pellizcando su trasero con la otra mano.

Hace mucho rato ya que los ruidos se habían propagado por toda la casa, de no ser por el televisor de abajo ya los hubiesen descubierto. Pero no todo podía ser tan perfecto, en el momento en que se estaban tomando de las manos, derritiéndose uno contra otro y lamiéndose los labios mutuamente, escucharon claramente como los niños subían las escaleras, discutiendo como siempre porque Lambo alguna cosa debía haberle robado a la pobre I-Pin.

-J-Juudai…me…-Con un hilo de voz, intentó buscar la mirada del otro, pero este ni siquiera dejó de moverse, es más, aumentó el ritmo.

-N-no han entrado todavía…no p-pares, Hayato, por favor.-Rogó dulcemente, llenándole el rostro de besos y formando círculos con las caderas, los cuales le dejaron la mente en blanco una vez más. La puerta no tenía seguro, sabían que en cualquier momento podían ser descubiertos, la emoción los descontroló, especialmente a Gokudera quien se movió hasta quedar sobre su novio y posicionarle las piernas sobre sus hombros.

-Cada vez más sucio, Tsuna.-Sonriendo lascivamente, continuó su labor sin despegar los ojos de las expresiones de su jefe y novio, que no paraba de morderse los labios y los dedos, o sujetarse de las barras de su cama para aguantar las brutales embestidas que le regalaba.

Los niños se fueron justo a tiempo, ya que al poco rato el sonido de la cama estrellándose contra la pared era demasiado notorio, los cuerpos estaban nuevamente conectados en un fuerte abrazo que les permitía frotar sus pezones repetidamente, terminando por llegar a otra placentera explosión, para cuando se dieron cuenta, el traje de enfermera estaba totalmente roto, y muy manchado por cierto.

Nana recordaría la cena de esa noche por muchísimo tiempo, tal vez para siempre, y es que fue la primera vez que su yerno le ayudaba a terminar la comida, se quedó en la mesa con todos conversando alegremente, e incluso lavó los utensilios en compañía de Tsuna. Y sí, Bianchi estuvo allí todo el tiempo sin nada que le cubriera el rostro, pero el italiano tenía la mente en otro sitio, uno que tenía lugar para dos porque el Vongola también tenía la cabeza en las nubes, ambos suspiraban y se miraban con una ternura que derretía el corazón de la joven madre.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que terminaran de despedirse en la entrada de la casa, el castaño no podía soltarle las manos a su guardián, quien por su lado insistía en darle un millón de besos por segundo en el cuello, provocando cosquillas y risas cursis. El mismo Reborn tuvo que intervenir con un par de golpes para que se separaran y Gokudera pudiese volver a casa. Durante el trayecto, la alegría lo sobrepasó, dando saltos que afortunadamente nadie pudo ver. No sólo había pasado horas junto a su ser más amado, sino que pudo permanecer al lado de Bianchi sin enfermarse.

-¡Gracias, Tsuna!-Y luego de despertar a media cuadra con su bestial grito, corrió a casa a pensar en las formas que usaría para agradecerle a su décimo durante todos los años que le quedaran de vida.

Fin


End file.
